Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one
by LeandraDeRaven
Summary: bughead 1920s AU. A story about love, desperation and fate during the times of the Pohibition. The Serpents are irish.
1. it happened on a stormy night

Hey folks:) This my first Bughead Fanfiction. I really hope you like it. Please leave me your thoughts.

warnings: This Story will include descriptions of gang violence and self harm

Sometimes the wrong side of the track can be the right one

It happened on a stormy night

The Whyte wyrm was unbelievably well visited tonight. Maybe it was because of the great storm which seemed to be coming up, or maybe it was simply because of the new alcohol delivery tonight. _Pick your poison: Gin, Whiskey, Guiness_. The Serpents had everything your heart desired. It was nearly 04:00 AM. Jughead thought that he would have to close the bar earlier.

He'd worked with Sweet Pea behind the bar today. It had rained and thundered like the world would end all day. "We're closing now!" He whispered to Sweet Pea, who nodded in response. "Have fun cutting these drunken bastards off, Boss." Sweet Pea smirked. Jughead chuckled in response.

" Alright folks. It's time to head back home and warm up the beds of your lonely wives again. We're closing now." Jughead shouted through the crowd of customers.

"I want another drink, you Irish son of a bitch! My wife's as dry as your best Gin here, anyway." The old American man complained.

Jughead's eyes darkened immediately with rage. In one quick motion, he leaned over the counter, grabbed the drunken man by his collar and hissed dangerously: " I think you might've have forgotten who you're talking to. Without me you wouldn't even be fucking drinking. Now you listen to me carefully man. You get your American Northsider ass out of here or I am gonna teach you some respect. Am I clear?" The expression on Jughead's face didn't allow room for discussion.

The customer gulped.

"Am I clear?!" He repeated himself. His eyes spoke a silent thread.

The man's forehead started to sweat and he nodded, clearly afraid.

"Say it!" Jughead demanded.

"Y-Y-Yes." The old man stuttered.

Jughead let go off him straight away. "Now get your ass out off my bar!" He yelled again.

The scared man stood up and flew out of the bar. The other visitors stayed silent and glanced in Jughead's direction. "Any others who are not aware of my position here?" Jughead looked around the crowd as they remained silent. "Thought so." He commented. "Drinking time is over."

As all the visitors left the Whyte Wyrm, Sweet Pea cleaned it all up. Jughead sighed; it was definitely time for a smoke. When he got outside and wanted to lit his cigarette, he stopped right in his tracks. He blinked once, twice, in case he was hallucinating. In front of him laid a woman.

Betty didn't know how long she'd been walking upon the streets. She'd lost track of the time. All she knew was that her whole body was aching, although the bleeding of the wounds had stopped. Her body felt sore, but inside she felt numb. She didn't even feel the bone chilling cold of the pouring rain on her skin. She just wanted to forget... wanted to escape the world she was trapped in... wanted to forget the excruciating memories of her violent fiance. Beating her up. At least this time she'd been able to escape. In a moment of self defense she'd broken a vase on his head, left him unconscious and ran. She ran until her lungs throbbed and the air felt like knives. She just wanted to rest. To sleep. To escape from this suffocating pain and sorrow which consumed her all over and over again. She hadn't even realized how she'd sat down against a wall until a soothing darkness overcame her and the pain was finally over.

"Jesus Holy Christ!" He cursed, ran over to her and bent down, to check if she was still alive. When he felt a pulse he sighed in relief "Thank god..." He checked her body for injuries. As far as he could tell there were only a few scratches and bruises.

He doubted that she had broken something. _Couldn't have gotten that far with a broken bone_. Because she didn't look like a woman from the Southside. She looked like a wealthy woman—a northsider. Her long, jade colored dress seemed fancy and her blonde curly hair was fixed in an updo with a silver hair comb. But he didn't have the time to observe her any longer: he had to get her inside _now_ or she would freeze to death. He gently slid his arms under her and carried her inside.

"Sweat Pea! I need warm water, towels and some of the strongest booze upstairs!" He shouted.

"What the hell?!"

"Don't stand there cursing! Just hurry up or we might loose her" He said impatiently.

"Coming right up Boss! I'll get it all ready and bring it to your room." Sweet Pea said. "Thanks bud!" Jughead answered and rushed upstairs.

He gently laid her down onto his bed and examined her again. He softly brushed some wet locks out of her face. Her skin was cold as ice. He had to put her out of her wet clothes or she'd die.

Suddenly the door opened and Sweet Pea came in with everything he'd been asked for. "Here you go, Jughead. I am downstairs if you need anything." Jughead only nodded in response.

When the door closed, he began to undress her. "Who are you, you beautiful stranger, and why did you get lost on the wrong side of the tracks? But more importantly... what kind of bastard did this to you?" He whispered softly as he pulled her dress down. Now she was only in her bodice and petticoats.

He stopped for a second.

Both garments were wet. He _ought to_ undress her completely, it was the logical thing to do. But something within him told him to ignore this voice of reason. He thought it over. _She'll be scared enough as it is, waking up in a stranger's bed_. This had to be enough. He couldn't undress her completely. But as he washed her gently and took care of her scratches an idea plopped up in his head: she needed body heat. He laid himself beside her and wrapped her in his arms as closely as he could, ignoring that his clothes would get soaked as well. He pet her cheek absentmindedly, and then, looking up at her unconscious appearance, he whispered: "You have to do something for me, m'lass... you have to stay alive and open your eyes for me... okay?" Then, noticing that he'd gotten lost in thought, he covered them both with the warm blanket.

When he looked up again, her eyes were open.

Saphire blue collided with emerald green.

He knew nothing about her... but he knew he was lost.


	2. we all have our demons

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. it all belong to Riverdale**

 **This chapter includes descriptions of self harm**

 **Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one**

We all have our demons

She didn't know where she was. She was disorientated. Betty felt the panic rose in her chest, but she was too weak to scream or to move. The sapphire blue eyes which were looking at her, seemed calm and emphatic. Was this raven haired stranger, who held her in a soft embrace a villain or her savior? Her thoughts rushed through her brain.

Jughead sensed her discomfort and whispered soothingly: " Hey… you're safe here, don't be afraid…" He didn't move, because he didn't want to scare her further.

"Who…" Her throat was sore.

Jughead interrupted her. "Shh don't speak. You need to rest. I am Jughead and you're in my room in my bar. I found you outside in front of it… you laid unconscious near the entrance… I brought you upstairs and took care of your wounds. He explained calmly.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she remembered what happened since it all went black. She tried to get up.

"Hey hey easy lass. safe save here…okay. Nothing's gonna happen to you." He assured her.

Her eyes got watery and she began to quiver, Jughead's heart broke at the sight of her.

He saw the painful reflection of utter despair in her eyes. She seemed lost and her eyes wore a blank expression. "Hey…" He pulled her closer and caressed her hair "Look at me." He asked softly. As her she met his gaze, He said: "Nothing is gonna happen to you! I don't know what happened to you or what kind of dirty swine did this to you, but I promise you're safe here. I promise you that by the honor of my Irish Soul. You have to believe me!" He waited for a response.

She looked into his eyes to only see honesty. She might have never seen such beautiful eyes. Blue and calm like the deep ocean on a sunny summer day. After a moment she nodded.

"Good girl." He smiled at her. "Well, how about you tell me your Name Goldilocks." He suggested and smirked lightly.

"Elizabeth… Betty." She answered and cracked a smile back.

"Nice to meet you Betty."

She simpered.

Something about him seemed trustworthy. She thought, he saved her so he had to be a honorable man though, right?

Now, more aware of her surroundings she realized that she was only dressed in her underwear. He must have undressed her. "Oh…" She blushed and stiffened a bit in his arms. "You took my dress off." She stated.

"I had to. Otherwise you would be frozen dead now. Sorry Betts." She only nodded and smiled a little because of the nickname. She liked it.

"How are feeling?" He asked then.

She sighed. "I don't know! I am alive I guess... and I am confused and a little thirsty." She answered weakly.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water." He said and quickly got out of the bed.

When he left the room, she sat up on the bed and took a closer look to her environment. She speculated that she was in the Southside. But to be honest… she didn't remember anything. What would she do now? She couldn't go back to Archie… in fact, she didn't even know if he was still alive... What if she killed him? Oh bloody hell, in what kind of mess she'd gotten herself into... She might be a murderer...

She felt herself spiraling as the panic started to consume her again. She felt a sharp pain, as her nails dug into the soft flesh of her palms, but she couldn't stop. What would she do... she couldn't take Jughead's hospitality for granted. She couldn't let him carry such a heavy burden. A sob escaped her lungs.

"Betty!" Jughead gasped in shock, put the glass of water on the nightstand, rushed to her and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong Betts?" He asked concerned.

Now she started sobbing bitterly. Small hick ups escaped her, as she desperately tried to breathe. "I can't... She sobbed and grasped for air.

"Try to breathe Betts... Try to breathe..." He demanded firmly. He took her face between his palms and said "Calm down... please... breathe!" He tried to stay calm. He never saw a panic attack and he was terrified, but he tried to hide it. "Jug I can't..." She spiraled even more.

"You can Betts! You can! You're going to look at me and breath with me now." He held her face in a firm grip and took deep, rhythmic in- and exhales. "Breathe..." He repeated like a mantra over and over again "Breathe with me... in and out…Yeah… just like this… " Jughead smiled in relief and stroked her cheeks. Her breathing became regular again and the tears stopped falling.

"Thank you." She whispered.

His eyes locked with hers, filled with concern, silently pleading for answers. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know where to stay! I can't go back there, I can't. He'd kill me." She whispered frantically.

"Who did this to you Betty, who hurt you?" He tried to suppress his boiling rage which seethed on the surface.

She shook her head.

"Please... you can tell me Betty...You can trust me." He pleaded softly.

Suddenly she hissed in pain as the numbness washed away and got replaced by a stinging pain from her palms.

She looked down and Jughead followed her gaze instinctively.

He gasped when he recognized the tiny droplets of blood on the floor. He searched for the injury and then he saw her hands. He shot her a look of empathy and he saw the scared expression on her face. He slowly grabbed them and gently tried to open them.

"Please." She begged and tried to get her hands out of his grip.

"Don't... it's okay." He said softly.

A new wave of hot tears of embarrassment came up. She didn't want him to see it... She

didn't want to unfold herself in front of him. He was so kind and generous. She felt a connection to him and hadn't realized it until now. Since the moment she opened her eyes it felt like she was embraced with an invisible safety net. It was ridiculous, pathetic... She knew it... but she didn't want to lose this feeling.

Jughead looked at her. He had the sudden urge to protect her from her haunting inner demons, he knew all too well. He had them too and fought a never ending battle against them every day. He knew how exhausting and hurtful it could be. He knew exactly how it felt when the darkness consumed you. He just wanted to ease her pain. He NEEDED to ease her pain... to put this beautiful smile on her face again... He never felt such an urge before... on one hand it was confusing, but on the other hand, nothing, he'd ever experienced in his miserable life, felt so right.

"Please, Betty... Let me. His voice filled with emotions.

"I am not crazy Jughead, please don't think I'm crazy..."

He denied instantly. "God no... for God's sake! I would never think that… please trust me... let me open your hands."

She searched for any signs of pity or dishonesty, but all she saw was pure kindness and sincerity.

Jughead felt her hands relax in his grip and began carefully and full of reverence to unwind her curled fingers. His heart ached by the sight of the crescent shaped scars he revealed. What happened to her...that she felt the need to hurt herself ?

"We all have our demons whom we fight with. I have them, too. He revealed. "Will you let me take care of these wounds?" He asked with a raspy voice.

She knew he meant the bleeding wounds on her palms but she also silently hoped that he might meant her invisible wounds as well.

After she gave him her silent permission, he grabbed a clean towels, put some booze on it and began as delicately as he could to clean up her wounds. When the strong booze collided with her open wounds, she hissed in pain. "I'm sorry..." He whispers apologetically. As he was done, he gently pulled her palms towards his lips and kissed them feathery.

Betty barely felt the touch, but the gesture represented such an intimacy and care, that it brought tears in her eyes.

"Please never be afraid of me or ashamed in front of me! Can you promise me that? He asked tenderly.

She nodded.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I need you to say it Betts. I need to hear it." he asked urgently.

"I promise... " she whispered quietly, but loud enough that he heard it. He offered her a warm smile in response.

She looked tired and exhausted. He still had so many questions and needed so many answers, but this could and had to wait until the next morning. Now she needed sleep... they both needed sleep. "Let's get some sleep angel... we can talk tomorrow."

She climbed back under the covers and saw Jughead placing another blanket on the floor.

"Jug... you don't have to sleep on the floor..." She said.

" I am gonna behave like a gentleman and sleep on the floor." He replied and winked at her. "Now close your pretty eyes and get some sleep sweet princess." Jughead said and made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Good night Juggie." Betty simply said.

"Sweet dreams Betts." Jughead responded.

Betty smiled. Since a long time in her life, she felt safe. She immediately drifted into a long needed sleep. Same as Jughead.

 **Hey lovelies:)**

 **Thank you so much for every follow/favorite and review! It made my day:)**

 **I hope you'll like the chapter**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated**


	3. Questions & answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. All characters belong to Riverdale**

 **Warning: This chapter includes discription of gang violence.**

 **also gaelic phrases.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Questions and Answers**

Jughead woke up when he heard whimpering and he startled as he realized that the sounds might be coming from Betty.

Jughead looked up and saw her uncontrollably tossing and turning around. He stood up and saw that she was sweating and murmuring something. He slowly sat on the bed and tried to touch her arm.

Wrong choice – the moment he touched her she lashed out and hit him.

"Fuck." He hissed. He had to do something...

"No... no... get off.. please don't." She spoke frantically, still caught in her dream.

He saw her hands curling up again. He had to stop her, otherwise she would reopen her fresh wounds. Jughead didn't try to grab her hands. Instead he took the opportunity as she laid on her side for a moment, cradled her from behind and embraced her tightly. He grabbed her, hold her with both hands in front of her chest, so she couldn't move them anymore, but still careful not to hurt her.

He whispered soothing words in her hear: "suaimhneas... suaimhneas Betts... shhh... Tóg go bog é... ssshhh " _Calm down... calm down, Betts...calm down shhh"_ He gently kissed her hairline and whispered those Gaelic words like a mantra all over again.

After a while he felt her relax again and delicately swiped a strand out of her face and felt the dampness of her tears underneath his fingertips... "It's gonna be alright... it's gonna be alright Betts..." He whispered in her ear like a mantra but it was more like a commitment to himself.

But she heard it.

She acted as if she was still sleeping because she didn't want this beautiful moment to end. But then she twitched slightly in his arms. She stiffened hardly noticeably – not because she felt uncomfortable – because she was afraid of losing the moment of sacred, innocent intimacy. A place she never wanted to leave. A place she never knew could be there.

But against her fears, he stayed, brushed her hairline with a kiss and murmured: "Go back to sleep! I'll stay right here!"

She smiled and confessed: "I am afraid to fall asleep again..."

"Don't be. I am chasing all those ghosts away!" She felt him smile against her back. "Close your eyes now, beautiful", he whispered in her ear and then suddenly he started to sing slowly in her ear:

Do casadh cailín deas orm in uaigneas na dtrá,  
Ar lúb na coille glaise uair bheag roim lá.  
Sin an fhreagar' ó a thug sí liom go ciúin agus go tláth:  
"Tá an saol 'na gcoladh, bogaimís an súisín bán!"  
'S má bhíonn tú liom bí liom, a stóirín mo chroí,  
'S má bhíonn tú liom bí liom os comhair a' tí,  
Má bhíonn tú liom, 's gur liom gach órlach ded' chroí,  
'Sé mo mhíle chnoc nách liom Dé Domhnaigh tú mar mhnaoi!

His deep voice, low and lingering. Hearing him singing those beautiful words in an old knowing language, reminded of a of a fare home. Just a blurry vision of how happy her life once was. So pure, so carefree, without the constant suffocating pain and anguish. A life on a fairy green island. Before her pressuring mother, wanted her to be perfect and to get married a man who was the devil inside with money. … his endearing voice sliding her further and further into a sweet world, she once were a part of. She closed her eyes and was glad she could stay at that peaceful place a little longer...

Jughead was awake by the first rays of the sun. He looked at the woman in front of him, her delicate frame, still peaceful, embraced in his arms. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to... he had work to do... If he had the choice he would rather stay here, instead of meeting with the sleaze Italians, to discuss the conditions for their new delivery of Gin and Whiskey. Urgh he hated Hiram Lodge and his companions... But the Serpents needed the collaboration, to keep their business alive. He thought and scoffed lightly.

With a heavy heart, carefully not to wake her he unwind his arms and got up. Jughead decided to left her a note. So he scrabbled hastily the words "I'll be back soon. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable."

After he laid the tiny piece of paper beneath her on the sheets. Then he silently took his coat, his newsboy-cap with the silver crown pin on it and colt from the drawer of the cupboard and with a quick last glance back at the sleeping beauty, he left the room.

As he got downstairs he peeked Sweet Pea in the kitchen.

"Hey Bud!" Jughead greeted.

"Hey, are you meeting up with the Italian? Wait a sec. I'll join then." Sweet Pea said.

"I'd rather prefer if you'd stay here this time! I don't want Betty to be alone in here. " Sweet Pea cracked an eyebrow, but didn't comment on his order. "Alright then. Keep me updated!"

Jughead nodded simply.

"How is the pretty lass doing? I assume she's awake, since you know her name? " Sweet Pea asked then, now standing behind the bar counter.

Jughead turned around, leaned over the counter, put a toothpick in the corner of his mouth and chewed on it leisurely. "Yeah...She's fine I think... pretty shaken up... but under the circumstances,.. I think she's fine... I just don't want her to be alone in here, she might get scared."

Sweet Pea smirked and answered: "You already care about the pretty blonde huh?"

Jughead shot him an annoying look.

" Fuck off!" Jughead said.

"I am going to gather the others and then we'll meet Hiram! I'll be back in a couple of hours I think!" He swung his black coat on, closed the silver cuff links engraved with serpents on his sleeve, put his cap on and left the bar.

Sweet Pea just grinned knowingly and set up some scrambled eggs and coffee.

Betty woke up by the tasty smell of eggs and bacon. She blinked a couple of times and realized she was alone. As she stretched her out, she felt a small piece of paper underneath her fingers and grabbed it. It was a note from Jughead, she smiled as she read it.

She looked around his room. Suddenly she was feeling kind of uncomfortable... Being here alone in his private place...it felt too personal... she noticed a massive mahogany desk with a classy black typing machine on it and some leather - covered book placed beneath it. She was curious she had to admit, but she suppressed the urge of snooping around... Betty thought: Instead she'd decided to follow the destination of this amazing smell.

Betty got out of the bed, not caring that she's still only dressed in her undergarments and got downstairs. She heard some noise as she got there. But when she looked around, she didn't see anyone. The bar seemed empty. "Hello? Is someone's here?" She called a little afraid.

"I am in the Kitchen behind the bar... come here!" An unfamiliar voice called. Betty followed his instructions and found the small Kitchen in the background.

A man who looked very similar to Jughead, turned off the stove and turned around. He smiled politely and introduced himself. "Hello, I am Sweet Pea. You must be Betty," He stated.

"Y...yeah." She stuttered wondering why he'd knew her name. But she figured that Jughead must've told him.

"Breakfast is ready. I hope you Like scrambled eggs and bacon?" Sweet Pea asked.

"I love bacon! Besides that I am starving, so I would eat anything you'd serve me now. " She answered smiled genuinely.

"Same as Jughead... he's obsessed with bacon... He's obsessed with food. He could eat 24/7 a day. " Sweet Pea chuckled.

Suddenly he realized Betty's bareness as she shivered a little. "Take a seat. I'll bring you a powdering gown. It's cold in here and Jughead would kill if he knew I've seen you like this." He said and rushed into another room for it.

Betty blushed immediately after his statement.

After a few second he came back and handed it to her.

She thankfully put it on at took in front of the small kitchen table.

As she took her first bite, a small moan ecaped her lips. Sweet smirked at her. She covered her chewing with one hand, nodded in excitement and as she finished her bite she said: "That's amazing Sweet Pea," She smiled thankfully.

"You are welcome."

After a while, Betty asked: "Where is Jughead?"

Sweet Pea shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not sure how much he'd allowed to tell her. "He'll be right back, He's doing some business." He tried to answer as simple as he could.

"Business?" She questioned curiously.

He sighed and said: "I sorry, but it is not my position to tell you." He shot her an apologetic look and gladly she decided not to push him any further.

Betty decided to ask Jughead later, herself.

In the Meanwhile at the meeting spot with the Italians...

"So I am willing to offer full delivery of Beer, Gin, Whiskey, Absinth, Wine for 100.000 $ Jughead." Hiram leaned back in his chair and took a deep inhale of his Cigar, smiling up him politely arrogant.

Jughead fueled inside. He just wanted to beat the shit out of him, but he stayed frowningly calm.

"Well..." Jughead started excruciatingly slow. "Unfortunately... that is not an option for us sir."

"I cannot offer you any more discount... 100.000 $ or there will be no deal."

"Oh, Hiram..." Jughead started slighty shaking his head, exhaling slowly and shut his cigarette down. Oh Hiram, Hiram Hiram." his words still accompained with the slightly shaking head. Then Jughead slowly stood up and went towards him while he continued: "How often did I have to tell you, that I am not playing any games here. " Jughead, unrecognizable, put his hand on his colt. "So... If I were you I would advise you to not fuck with us... If we are out of the deal you have no one to sell the liquor as good as we do, in the town...The Serpents are your only option here. We are your life line... but you know what?..."

Jughead leaned a little further, supporting one arm on the armpit of Hirams chair, the other still on the shaft of his colt, a slight smirk playing on his face.

The other members of the serpents hold their breaths and waited in frighteningly anticipation, what Hirams next move will gonna be.

Jughead studied Hiram's face. The Italian tried to be unreadable, but Jughead knew he hit the right spot.

"Well as I am reconsidering it,... I might could offer you a further discount of 20% due to the original offer. So it would be 80.000 $" Hiram said.

Jughead grinned and tapped his shoulder. "I knew we would come along! Wise man! So 80.000 $. We'll expect the delivery in three days and you'll get the 15% of our salary. Do we have a deal then?" He asked.

"Yes we have." Hiram only answered dryly.

" Great then! Oh... and before I forget it Hiram." Jughead's eyes darkened instantly.

Before Hiram could react, Jughead violently threw the hammer of his colt against Hiram's temple.

"Just a friendly reminder for our upcoming agreements" He hissed in his ear and put the colt back to his belt. "Come on guys, we're going." The other serpents followed him.

"Fucking snakes!" He heard the sleazy Mafia Boss growling.

"We're Serpents! Not Snakes!" Jughead shouted back, without turning back and going back home.

Just then the door of the bar opened and Jughead stormed in. Betty saw his furious, nearly sinister expression and was immediately concerned about him.

Sweat Pea only said: "Judging by your state, the meeting didn't went as expected?"

"Well it did, but I had to threat the shit out of him and he's still thinking that we are just Irish scums who he can treat as he like and fucking around with! I am so sick of it!" He said and raked his fingers to his hair frustratingly and stomped in the kitchen.

But now he recognized Betty sitting at the kitchen table. His eyes softened within seconds. She looked confused.

" Hey you're up." He said and cracked a smile. "Did you eat anything and did you find my note? I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." He explained.

She smiled and nodded: "Yes, Sweet Pea seems to be an excellent cook or I was simply starved." She chuckled.

"Really? Jughead smiled back.

"What did he served you for breakfast?" Jughead asked, happy to saw her smile, after the events of the night.

"Scrambled Eggs and bacon...I love bacon." Betty and Jughead said at the same time and smiled after it.

But though she's smiling, Jughead noticed that something was off. Her eyes looked skeptical. "You okay?" He asked concerned. She snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?... uh yes... just... I'll just go upstairs and put back my dress on, it might be dry again."

"Okay" Jughead answered. Betty went a little quicker than she supposed to in the room.

Jughead furrowed an eyebrow. Then he realized that his coat swung open and his colt was visible. Slight traces of dry blood were still on the hammer.

"Fuck!" He cursed and ran upstairs. He had to explain himself to Betty.

As Betty got in room. Her mind was racing rapidly. As she saw the colt in his belt which seemed like it had been used not long ago.

Who was he... and does it even mattered who he was or had done? He was nothing but kind and caring towards her and who was she to judge. Hell, she might even killed a men herself...Her thoughts got interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"It's Jughead, can I come in for a moment?" He asked.

She took time to steady her nerves and said: "Yes come in!" She turned around and saw him closing the behind him, after he entered the room. The look his face spoke a silent apology, his eyes filled with regret and shame.

He slowly went towards her and started to speak: "I am a Serpent Betty...The Serpent Leader to be specific."

She didn't show any reaction, she just waited for him to continue as he walked further towards her.

"I should've told you earlier...but I dunno. I think I was afraid..." He spoke.

"Of what?" She interrupted softly. Now he stood right in front of her.

"That you might look at me that way you're looking at me now... that you're afraid of me... and... god..." He sighed. "That's the last thing I wanted to happen. " His eyes searching for hers, pleading for absolution.

"I am not afraid of you, Juggie." She said. He looked relieved. She slowly put a hand on his cheek and spoke further: "Why Jug! Tell me... why should I be afraid of a man like you? A man, I would've been dead if he wouldn't saved me... a stranger! Why should I be afraid of a man, who showed nothing but generosity, kindness and care for me?" She questioned him.

He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into her touch. "I am bad Betty... I am a bad man." He whispered brokenly and opened his eyes.

She shook her head. "I don't believe so... you're a good man!" She said.

"If I would tell you what I have done in the last couple of years, you wouldn't think so anymore."

"I think I would..." She disagreed. "We all have our history Jug... We all had our lives before... we all have done things, we regret or hate ourselves for...I just wanna know who you are... and trust me I won't judge. She declared sincerely.

"I didn't deserve you... and just don't want you to leave... I know we've just met, by somekind of freaking destiny, who'd let you fell unconscious towards my front door... fuck I just don't want you to leave..." He laid his forehead on hers as he spoke. "I'll promise you I will answer every damn question you have... I swear... but please stay." He whispered desperately.

Both of now breathing heavily.

Betty never felt so alive in her life. She was buzzing with emotions. She was confused. She didn't what it meant. She'd known Jughead only a couple of hours now and she already knew, that she didn't want to be anywhere else but here... with him... no matter what he'd done or didn't done... No matter who he are... or he and others called himself.

She closed her eyes and got consumed by this silent commitment to each other.

Then she whispered smiling: "Of course. I'll stay."

He smiled back and caressed her check tenderly.

"But speaking of questions and answers... I have to tell you something, too... " She started.

"What is it Betty?" He asked gently as she slightly hesitated.

"You've asked me what happened and who had hurt me this night..." She felt herself on verge of crying again by thought back to her violently fiance, she blinked the tears away, gulped and then she continued:

"That night I ran away from my fiance... he got really angry...like so many times before... but this time he was really drunk... and he got angry at me again...but this time it was really bad... he was full of rage and disgust..." The tears were falling now. But she had to tell him the full story.

Jughead's heart ached. and was full of fierce rage at the same time, but he didn't say anything now... she needed him to listen.

"Tell me what happened next Betts." He tried to encourage her gently.

"Usually he just slapped me one or to times and then it was over... but this time the beating didn't stop; He hit and hit me all over again. Every time I begged him to stop, it fueled his rage further more. He threw me against the furniture... I seriously thought he'd kill me... then he stumbled... and my mind was racing... I couldn't think straight... I panicked... so I just grabbed the Vase behind me and throw it on his head... I didn't even realized what I had done, until I saw him laying there, sorrounded by blood... and I just ran." Now she lost herself completely. She let her head fall onto Jughead's chest. She sobbed bitterly.

Jughead held her tight, rubbing soothingly circles on her back. "You've defended yourself Betts... " He murmured in her hair.

"But what if might had killed him Jug!? I am a murderer. Oh my god... I am a murderer."

He felt her breathing got erratic again. So he pushed her on arm length, took her face in his Hands and said: "You're not a murderer Betty okay... We're gonna figure this out... I am here now... we're in this together now. Do you hear me?" He questioned.

But before she could answer they heard a gunshot from downstairs. They both startled.

"Was this coming from downstairs? She asked in horror.

Jughead laid an arm around her protectively and said: "I guess so... Betts... I need to check downstairs..."

She shook her head frantically and whinned: "No, no no... Jughead... you'll get hurt."

"I won't! I promise... I am the Serpent Leader, don't you remember? I know how to fight." He cracked her a smile and softly caressed her cheek. "But I need you to stay right where you are. I only can think straight if I know you're safe Alright?" He told her.

She only nodded in response, She couldn't speak.

He quickly brushed her forehead with ones lips, grabbed his colt and went to the door. He glanced at her one last time, before he opened it and went downstairs.

Betty held her breath, she couldn't move and felt her heart pumping in her chest. Suddenly she heard more gunshot and some men's shouting.

Despite Jughead's order she moved towards the door. It's like her body had his own mind. She carefully opened the door and sneaked downstairs: Her breath hitched, as she witnessed the scenario.

A young man with dark hair fought with Jughead. Another was injured, but still tried to fight Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea punched his attacker and the dark, tall man felt to the floor.

Then Betty saw Jughead look at her, as she stood there like Frozen. They stared into each other for a second, his full of disbelief and then a glimpse of angerq.

The attacker sensed his moment of abstraction and took the opportunity, to hit Jughead's colt out of his hands and kick him in hard in the stomach.

The colt flew backwards and landed right in front of Betty.

Just before the Attacker could hurt Jughead further Sweet Pea throw a fist and stopped him.

Then it all happened really fast.

She saw that Sweet Pea was caught in a headlock, struggling to escape and to breathe.

Her whole body was shaking... her mind was racing... she couldn't just stand there, doing nothing... Her blood raced... her heart hammered like crazy in her chest. Then her eyes fell to the colt in front of her and in slow motion she bend down and carefully took the gun.

She never held a colt in her hand, but somehow she knew instinctively how to hold it. It felt heavy in her hands. As she got possessed of another person, she pointed the weapon on the tall man and as she saw Sweet Pea stuggling even more... her mind went blank...

She pulled the trigger...

 **reviews are highly appreciated:)**

 **If you are interested in the translation of the song Jughead sung to Betty, you can send me a PM:)**

 **you can also find me on tumblr if you want: LeandraDeRaven, to ask me any questions about the story of just if you to be updated:)**


End file.
